Misadventures of My Senior Year
by xXCobalt Kitsune-chanXx
Summary: Highschool. The stress, the cliques, the gross school lunches. Rukia's a senior now and has managed to avoid any hitches in years past. But the best is saved for last, that is, her senior year. Warning- lunacy, Cheshire Cat smiles, chick-fights, and fluff


A/N- Well, here it is, another story that I've been working on for quite some time now. Hope y'all enjoy it!

-Set in modern day high school, somewhere in Japan (A lotttt of American references and allusions though. btw, currency is American as well coz I don't know the exchange rate and I'm lazy. :P)

-Rukia and Toushirou will be OOC at times, but that's for this story to work how I've planned it so....sorry.

-Rating is for later chapters.

Disclaimer- Cobalt no own Bleach!

* * *

_Chappy4Evah is online._

Chappy4Evah: hello? anyone here~?

_5 Minutes since last post_

_MistressMatsu is online._

MistressMatsu: HIYA RUKIA-CHAN!

Chappy4Evah: hi rangiku...MistressMatsu??

MistressMatsu: Yep! i ran out of ideas for a new username, so i just used what came to my mind first!

Chappy4Evah- i see.

MistressMatsu: Soo....aren't you excited for tomorrow?!

Chappy4Evah: why?

MistressMatsu: -.- cuz' it's the first day of our senior year in high school! it's gonna be, like...y'know...the turning point in our lives!!!

Chappy4Evah: ...you said that on the first day of our freshman year.

MistressMatsu: ...so. it'll be the end of the turning point in our lives.

Chappy4Evah: but aren't there like four years in high school? wouldn't that be like four turning points?

_Two Minutes since last post_

MistressMatsu: T.T idk. i guess.

Chappy4Evah: XP *victorious smile*

MistressMatsu: yeah, well. enjoy your victory, rukia. i'm gonna get some shut eye so i don't look like a zombie the first day. you should too. maybe you'd grow a couple inches...

Chappy4Evah: shut up!!

MistressMatsu: ;P peace.

_MistressMatsu is offline._

_Seven Minutes since last post_

Chappy4Evah- i have a gut feeling that something bad is gonna happen...

_Chappy4Evah is offline._

_---_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Partners for Life! **_

_**...Or at Least Three Months.**_

---

**Rukia's POV**

_Glurrggg..._

I placed a hand over my food-deprived stomach and looked up at the clock attached to the wall on my right.

6:04

Ugh. Why must school start so early? My stomach groaned again. And why must I be so hungry every morning?

Well...I guess that part's my fault. I miss breakfast at my house everyday just so I can make it in time to the bus. If I don't then I'd have to face up to Nii-san and admit that I missed the bus because I was too busy stuffing my face with food to notice the bus-driver-lady (no one know her name for some reason, scary) honk the horn, then endure a dead silent, twenty minute drive to school with Nii-san in his shiny black Mercedes. And that's like...suicide for me.

Well, not the Mercedes part (the insides of those are cool...). Just the "alone with Nii-san for extended periods of times" part does.

I don't know why, but most girls find Byakuya's eyes to be sexy and stoic (hmph. If they should ever bring him a grade lower than a B on their report card...heh heh).

While I admit they are kinda stoic, I've sensed no sexiness in his coal-black irises, especially when they stare down on you like the eyes of a merciless hawk.

I glanced up at the clock again.

6:06

Shit. Why can't time move a bit faster?!

One might wonder why I keep looking at the clock. A simple explanation would be that I'm waiting for my breakfast.

...Hm, let me go into detail on that. You see, the school board realizes that there are some students who tend to skip breakfast for whatever reason (that's me). So, they have the cafeteria sell breakfast-y foods from 6:10 to 6:30. However, like the cheapskates they are, they have the stuff sold at ridiculously high prices at ridiculously low quantities. Not fair right?

I look back at the clock for the umpteenth time.

6:10!

Finally! Time for food! I got up from my chair and walked over to the already forming line leading into the kitchen. I'm surrounded by people I don't know, so I kept to myself. After a good four minutes of waiting patiently (that's a lie, of course. No one is patient when they're hungry). I finally entered the kitchen. My eyes find the whiteboard-turned-makeshift-menu. I quietly considered my options.

_Breakfast Menu for Aug. 26_

_Bagel...$4.00_

_Granola Bar...$3.50_

_Orange Juice...$3.00_

_Milk...$2.00_

_Have a Great First Day of School!!! :D_

I wanted to cry. My bag only contained a meager two dollars and fifty cents. And that was for the standard lunch. I silently moped to myself as I followed up the line (grabbing a medium-sized milk carton on the way) towards the grumpy looking cashier (yet another person whose name I do not know; strange). When I finally reached her, I handed her the two dollars, which she placed in the cashier. She gave me a quick nod and I exited the room through the door to my left with my milk.

While walking back to my previous seat, I managed to open up my milk (I am so talented) and took a sip of it. I placed my bag down first, sat down and quickly drank the rest of the milk. Though it was refreshing, I might add, it didn't do much to appease my hunger. I folded my arms on the table in front of me and laid my head on them.

"My life sucks...," I muttered to myself. My attention wandered over to the fact that I only had fifty cents to buy lunch with. Great. Just great. Oh, and that money is from my allowance. Which was never very large to begin with.

Opposed to what everyone at school thinks, Nii-san does not give me a bunch of cash every week that I can blow on whatever thing I want. Though that is possible, him being the head of Kuchiki Industries and all. He believes in working hard to earn one's money, and because of that I'm subject to tons of chores that I do around the house just to earn a measly seven dollars and fifty cents at the end of the week. Damn him for that.

Wait, I haven't made a formal introduction, have I? My apologies. My name is Kuchiki Rukia and I'm a senior at Karakura Public High School. My older brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, is the genius businessman who has ran the (very successful) Kuchiki empire in place of our deceased father since he was eighteen. While I'm proud to have him as my brother, I can't say I'm very much like him. I mean, I'm no prodigy, nor am I nearly as good-looking as him (I have to give him props for that, the man spends many hours perfecting his hair). So, I guess you could call me the runt of the two siblings.

"My, my, depressed already? It's only the first day ya know." That voice, it's sounds familiar, that warm, but somewhat sinister voice. I looked up...and saw a veeerrryyy large pair of...well, yeah. It's Rangiku, of course. My bestest buddy since second grade. We may not look it, but we really are best friends. And I have the friendship bracelet to prove it (though it is somewhere under the many piles of crap in my closet, but still!). My mood perks up a bit upon seeing her, and I gave her a small smile and motioned for her to come sit in the empty seat next to me (I'm not exactly Miss Popularity as you can see). She sat. "What's the problem now, Rukia-chan?"

I sighed at the "-chan" suffix. I've told her not to add that part in.

"I told you not to call me that," I say monotonously. We've had this conversation before. She pulled back at bit, feigning hurt at my words.

"But. It adds the cuteness...," Bah, I'm not cute. She smiled, seeming to have read my mind. "So, what's the problem again?"

"I used up the two bucks from my lunch money to buy one carton of milk. I drank it all and I'm still hungry," I groan out, my stomach is starting to riot. Rangiku sighed and shook her head at me. She picked up her (rather expensive-looking) bag and pulled out a silver packet with blue writing on it. I immediately realized what it is.

Pop Tarts!

"Rangiku, I will love you forever if you give me the Pop Tart." I said, dead serious.

She chuckled at my statement and handed me the yummy snack. I quickly tore it open and pull out a pop tart with white frosting and blue sprinkles, when I bite into it, cherishing its blueberry flavor. Blueberry's my favorite.

I finished the first pop tart in a matter of seconds. Wiping away at the crumbs, I placed the packet down on the table and hugged Rangiku. Not my usual style...but, she did give me a pop tart...

"I missed you! And thanks for the food!" I said as we hugged.

"You're welcome and I missed you too, Rukia-chan" I mentally scowled (there it is again).

We pulled away from each other and started talking about what we each did during the summer. Rangiku told me about her trip to the States and how she got a new bag at this cute little boutique (ah, so that was where it was from). Then I told her about how I spent most of my vacation at the

Kuchiki's summer house in southern Japan. It wasn't as luxurious as it seems, might I add. Byakuya had me under lock down most of the time ("So you won't get into any trouble" he said. Hmph, when do I ever get into any trouble? ...Rhetorical question. Don't answer).

The two of us talked for a while then I just happened to look over at the spot where I placed my pop tart. And it's gone. Shit.

Rangiku noticed my distress and saw that the pop tart had vanished as well. We scanned the room looking for the culprit. My eyes settled on a tall guy with orange hair, eating away at my pop tart.

Kurosaki Ichigo is a dead man.

I got up and walked over to him and kicked him in his shins. Hard. He grimaced in pain and dropped the empty packet then glared at me.

"What the hell, Rukia?!" You stole my pop tart, dumbass. That's what you get. I simply stared and pointed at the pop tart wrapper on the ground.

"That was my pop tart. You stole it; that's to be expected." He scowled and muttered something about me being short. Bastard.

Rangiku walked over to us with a mischievous smirk wrapped around the corner of her lip. She sighed and shook her head at us. "Now, now, Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki, it's too early in the day to get in a domestic squabble, wouldn't you agree?" We both turned a little red. While Ichigo turned away, I got ticked and started yelling at her that we're not, *shivers*, Mr and Mrs. Kurosaki. Rangiku just wave

her hand at me in an effort to try and calm me down (which is not working, by the way) and stated it was just a joke. Bah. She was never a good comedian.

Ichigo turned to face us again. "So, have you guys gotten your schedules yet?" Rangiku and I nodded in response, both pulling out folded schedules from our bags. Ichigo looked confused. "Huh, I didn't get mine yet. Maybe they lost it in the mail." Rangiku laughed, meaning she saw a chance to make a joke.

"Yeah, among all those subscriptions to Playboy magazine, right?" I giggled. Okay, maybe she is a little funny. Her comment caused Ichigo to turn a shade of bright red. He really does live up to the name Strawberry.

"Shut the hell up, Rangiku! I don't read those things!" He shoutsed

"Oh, so you look at them," Rangiku says cheerfully. I kept laughing. You can never beat Rangiku at an argument like this, that girl is like the Queen of Pervertedness. And that's just when she's sober.

"NO!!! NO, I DO NOT!" Rangiku and I only giggled at him, which made him only angrier.

"It's okay, Ichigo. Look at those naked chicks all you want, they'll never be a substitute for ol' Rukia-chan here!" I stopped laughing and turned pink in the face as well. Dammit, Rangiku! I started yelling at her again, she just giggled at me as well (Is this karma?).

After some time things finally settled down (well, between us, the whole cafeteria is frikkin' loud!). We've all sat down near the table Rangiku and I were at earlier. I felt a little dizzy from having yell, Rangiku felt the same too, but it was from laughing at me (grr). I looked over at Ichigo.

"If you don't have your schedule you should probably go over to the attendance office and ask for a new one before the assembly," I say. He nodded and got up to leave. Rangiku waved at him as he went, but Ichigo didn't wave back (probably still peeved at her).

"Lemme see your schedule, Rukia-chan." Rangiku yawned. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Sleepy?" I ask, as we traded schedules. She nodded and looked over the paper.

"Yeah. I forgot to stop by Starbucks on my way here." Rangiku doesn't ride the bus, instead she drives here in her red convertible she got for her sixteenth birthday. Lucky, lucky her. Nii-san could learn a lesson about giving and sharing from Rangiku's parents (he owns many, many cars. All of which I am not allowed to come near).

"Mmm, Starbucks. I love their mocha frappuchinos," I said dreamily. Rangiku smiled and nodded. I remembered that I had her schedule in my hand. I quickly looked over it then returned it to her.

**Schedule for Matsumoto, Rangiku**

**Student ID: 00060358**

**Grade: 12**

**Gender: Female**

**---**

**Homeroom- Ukitake Jushirou **

**Advanced Biology- Kurotsuchi Nemu**

**Creative Writing- Shihoin Yoruichi**

**Lunch**

**Trigometry- Tosen Kaname**

**Choir- Otoribashi Rojuro**

**Psychology- Urahara Kisuke**

**Literature/English- Aikawa Love**

Oh, she was lucky to have Ukitake as her homeroom teacher, he was always out sick and the school always sent for a student teacher to look after things. That just made it more or less like a free period. Rangiku gave my schedule back as well, I checked to see what my classes were again.

**Schedule for Kuchiki, Rukia**

**Student ID: 00083027**

**Grade: 12**

**Gender: Female**

**---**

**Homeroom- Kenpachi Zaraki**

**Pre-Calculus- Komamura Saijin**

**Political Science- Yamamoto Shigekuni**

**Lunch**

**Advanced Biology- Kurotsuchi Nemu**

**Visual Arts- Kotetsu Isane**

**Health- Unohana Retsu**

**Literature/English- Aikawa Love**

Zaraki...Kenpachi?! Wasn't he the teacher last year that almost got fired for allegedly beating-up four juniors?! (They never found any evidence against him, but dammit that man is SCARY!) Rangiku patted my shoulder.

"It'll be okay. At least we have one class together." That was true. Aikawa had a knack for keeping his classes exciting. Anyone who can make grammar sound appealing is a hero to me! I gave her a sad smile. I folded the schedule up again and put it away in my bag. And just in time too -- the bell rang. Signifying that breakfast was over and it was time for the assembly.

Rangiku put away her schedule and got up. "Hey, I gotta drop off a few last-minute forms at the attendance office. You go on ahead of me, okay?" I nodded. Rangiku was never on time with her paperwork, but then again neither was I.

"Uh, before you go...can you drop off these papers as well?" I pulled out some paperwork of my own that I had forgotten to turn in. Rangiku took them and nodded.

"Sure. Bye!" she exclaimed, and ran off in her two and a half inch high heels (something I could never hope to accomplish...). I picked up my stuff and followed the crowd to the Auditorium.

* * *

**Toushirou's POV**

"Ugh! Why are we even going to this stupid assembly?!" a certain pissed-off girl said. I rolled my eyes. We were walking along with everyone else towards the Auditorium for the Principal's annual welcome-back-to-school assembly. Shinji turned to answer her.

"Would ya shut your yap, Hiyori?! We're going because it's mandatory!" Hiyori scowled at him.

"Make me, shit face! I know it's mandatory, but we always skip classes and those are mandatory. So why the hell are we goin' to this one?!" she shouted, punching Shinji in the face. Lisa also turned to Hiyori and flicked her on the forehead. "Oww!"

"We're going because you need a change of scenery," she said while nonchalantly continuing to read her Restricted manga disguised as a textbook. "And besides, Toushirou is the one who wanted to go." Tch. Bring me into this. Hiyori simply scowled.

We kept walking a bit. Then, all of the sudden, some chick ran right into me and caused me to slam into the wall. Which hurt, a lot. I groaned a bit as I tried to get up, but my leg was aching with the pain of suddenly being knocked into a wall, making me stay put. My eyes found the girl who'd run into me. She had short black hair with a single lock strewn across her face and purple eyes.

Purple eyes? Seriously? They were probably contacts or something.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she said worriedly. She got up and walked over towards me to see if I was alright, her hand outstretched to help me up. I only stared at her, my eyes saying only one thing.

'I will die before I accept your help.'

The girl just blinked in response.

Doesn't seem like she got the message. I mentally scowled; how dumb is this girl? Instead of saying anything, I smacked her hand away and got up myself. It took a moment for her to register what had just happened. When she did, she turned around and picked up her stuff, trying to keep a calm face. The people around us were talking hurriedly to themselves, most likely about what had just occurred. After a while the crowd started dispersing, and I started walking away. Out of curiosity I turned around to see what the girl's face looked like (I guessed she'd be crying out of embarrassment or something). To my surprise, she was glaring hatefully at me.

Huh, that was interesting.

I turned back and continued walking again.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

That rude jackass!

I'm making my way towards the Auditorium still, trying to contain my utter rage for some unknown short, white-haired asshole. If I knew his name, I'd curse him to hell (but, I don't. So he's a lucky one...). Who the hell does he think he is?! When a person offers another person help out of the goodness of their heart then goddammit you accept their fucking help! That is just proper manners, people! But, that...that...(shit, I really gotta start learning people's name)... White-little-asshole doesn't get that! I would've just let it slide if he hadn't smacked my hand away.

And what was with that angry 'I will die before I accept your help' look, huh? Did he actually think I wouldn't see that? Well, I did! I just thought it'd be more polite to just ignore it rather than to make a scene out of it.

I'm a lady and ladies have self-restraint (those etiquette classes Nii-san made me take for seven LONG years taught me that).

Oh, and to top it all off, a bunch of people saw that whole (horrible) scene and probably think I'm a loser. Which I am pretty sure I am not. Ugh, I can hear it now...

-Begin Possible Scenario-

*some random popular girl enters the stage, running to her posse*

'Like, ehmygawd! I heard this dumb frosh (unfortunately, my height is not all that great, so people often mistake me, a senior, to be a lowly freshman. Sigh) totally got dissed in front of everyone! (Well, not everyone, but there was a lotta people there!) Let's go spread rumors about her and, like, totally ruin her life!'

'Omg, we should sooo do that!'

''kay then, let's!'

-End Possible Scenario-

Argh. I feel like crawling under a rock...

I sulked until I enter the Auditorium, which is a big, high-ceiling room with two aisles starting from the two exits all the way down to the large stage, all the leftover space, excluding the walls which have a few posters advertising after-school clubs, is filled with chairs. Usually the place is all bright and lit up, but today it seems all the lights are turned off except for a single spotlight shining down at the center of the stage.

I found a seat, still sulking, and pulled out my cell (a lovely Voyager, whose monthly bills are paid by moi via chore-money.) There's no need to be secretive since I'm not exactly the only one who has their phone out, so yeah. I sent Rangiku a text.

**Rangiku, where are u? **

My thumb pushed the send button and I waited.

Five seconds later, my phone vibrates. I flipped it open and looked at her reply.

**In the auditorium. u?**

I quickly typed my answer.

**Same. what row are u in?**

Send. Close. Vibrate (damn, she's closer than I thought).

**Uh...dunno. i'm close to the door if that helps. oh, hey! i can see you, ruki-chan. hi!**

Hmm, my name has lost a syllable. I turned around and looked for my strawberry blonde friend. Sure enough, I saw her, maybe five rows above me. Oh, and she's waving. I wave back.

Vibrate...

**Yay u waved back! lol. u seem agitated. what's up? **

Hmm, she can always sense when something's wrong.

I texted back my answer.

**Oh, not much. just met a guy.**

...wait for it. Vibrate.

**Oooo, is he cute? ;)**

I scowled at my phone angrily.

**No. he's an ass.**

He sure is. That jerk-faced sonnuva-! Vibrate.

**Ohoho...so u were lookin at his ass. i see how u are.**

(Goddammit, this is what I get for having a pervert of a friend, I guess)

**No. i was not looking at his fucking butt. perv. i'm saying he's a total jerk.**

Press send, close phone, vibrate. This was becoming a cycle.

**Jerk? how so?**

How is he a jerk, she asks? Argh, this is gonna take some time to explain.

And so I typed a three-page long answer to why that shorty is a jerk.

**...And that's why he's a jerk.**

Oww, my thumbs felt sore.

**Wow, he's a meanie! **

Meanie is an understatement, Rangiku. Before I can text a reply the room quiets and the principal came out from behind the stage's wine-colored curtains. Looks like it's time for the assembly to begin...

Yada-yada-yada. Principal talks nonstop about rules, expectations, etc.

"Starting this year I will expect all students to wear school uniforms. Any student caught not doing so will have three weeks of detention of attend to..."

Wow, three weeks? That would be a pain to have to go to. I look over at the table where the principal has laid out an example of what the school uniforms look like. The girl's uniform consists of a crisp, white button-up shirt with a red bow tied at the neck, a black woolen sweater vest with the KPHS insignia where the left breast pocket would be, a black and red plaid skirt, black dress shoes with just the slightest hint of a heel, and grey knee high socks. The boy's uniform is a white button-up shirt with a red tie, a black woolen cardigan with the KPHS symbol where the right breast pocket would be, a pair black pants, grey socks, and black dress shoes.

Hmm, it's not that bad. I think I can manage.

My cellphone start vibrating in my hands. I quickly flip it open before anyone notices.

It's another text from Rangiku.

**Hey, hey, those uniforms aren't half bad. bet ichi-kun would love to see you in that short skirt...**

I felt my face begin to radiate with anger and embarrassment. But, what was I gonna do? She's not here so I can't start yelling at her. And arguing through text-messaging is bound to catch some people attention. So, I did the only thing I could do- I turned around, got (only) her attention, looked her straight in the eye, but before I can even do anything she pointed a me then at Ichigo (who is sitting ten seats away from her) and made kissy faces.

Nuuhhhh. My mind is already too swamped with anger that I just turn the other cheek and look away.

The anger sank away as I begun to fall asleep using the 'I'm-your-principal-so-give-me-your-goddamn-respect' tone that the principal was speaking with as some kind of mind-numbing lullably.

Vibrate.

**Nighty-nighty, ruki-chan~**

---

The assembly's over and I was on my way to my first class.

Thanks to my little nap, I was just a tad late in exiting the auditorium. And by that, I meant when I woke up, EVERYONE WAS GONE!

Ahem, uh, where was I again? ...Oh, right, my first class.

Pre-Calculus.

Ugh, how I dread all things math. Ironically, I always got high marks in that subject. The reason why being I didn't want to chance failing and repeating that class. Plus, Nii-san can get scarier than hell when I brought him anything less than a B+. Though all he does is stare at me with his pitch-black eyes that scream "DOOM!!!" and say, "I expect better of you next time. Rukia."

...I just got shivers.

Well, anyways I've been trying to find Room 249 for the last seven minutes, but to no avail (where's a hall monitor when you need one?).

Not to mention, the whole time I've been lugging around my horrible, horrible math textbook that weighs, like, fifty pounds. The only thing that's kept me from chucking the thing out the window is the Chappy-themed book cover I placed on it last night.

Augh! This is hopeless! I'm never going to find the darn place and even if I do I'll be late and have a lunch detention on the first day of school! From there my whole school year will go downhill and I'll never graduate. Nii-san will lock me in tower (where I'll spend the rest of my life) for being such a failure (I overreact a lot...).

It's hopeless...it's all hopele-oh!

I've walked into someone. (Note to Self: Pay attention to surroundings)

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said. I took a look at the person who I've bumped into. It's another guy, only this one's taller than me, he's got jaw-length blonde hair and goldish-colored eyes. Hmm, don't know him...but, I think I recognize him from somewhere. He smiles at me, showing off his upper teeth even more than before.

"No, no, no. My fault entirely!" he chirped ever so cheerfully. I wondered if I should ask him for directions...eh, why not. I'm already lost enough as it is.

"Uhm, I'm sorry to bother you, but could you give me directions to Room 249? I'm kinda lost," I asked with all the sincerity I could muster. He blinked then smiled again.

"Oh, sure. But...you're right in front of it," he replied a bit sheepishly.

What?

I turned around and sure enough there's Room 249, with all its Pre-Calculus-y glory.

Dammit. I bet I look like such an idiot to this guy right now, and we just met! Today is just not my day.

I turned back and tried hiding my embarrassment and quickly thanked him. He nodded and walked away.

After he's gone I hit my head against my textbook a couple times (poor Chappy, she doesn't deserve this kind of treatment). When I'm pretty sure a I have a small bump on my forehead. Deciding I had been punished for my idiocy enough, I entered the classroom.

And received a lunch detention for being late.

Math is EVIL!

* * *

**Shinji's POV**

_Happy day! Happy day! I've met such a cutie on my first day of school-ay!_

Bad song, I know, shut up. But, it's what I've been singing to myself since I bumped into that girl in the hall.

I've reached the end of the stairs and opened the door to the school roof. On the other side are my "friends" who are lounging around lazily like they always are. Hiyori, who's sitting cross-legged on a bench playing some game (I guessed Tetris, because of the music), noticed me first.

"Oi! Shinji! Where's my Mountain Dew?!" Oh, right. I was supposed to go to the vending machine and get her a soda. Well, too bad.

"I forgot." I left out the "sorry" part to annoy her. It worked, but she just went back to playing her game instead. I walked over and took a seat at my usual spot, a small corner in the back. Lisa glanced at me as I walked past her.

"What's with that perverted smile on your face?" Perceptive as ever.

"Huh? Perverted? That's hurtful. This is the grin that men have when they meet their first love!" I replied with my classic deadpan look. Hiyori scowled at me.

"First love my ass! You call every girl you meet that!" That is true. "'Cept for me, shitface!" That's is also true. It's not that I don't think she's a girl (If I didn't, Hiyori would rip my guts out...), it's just too much fun to tease and annoy her about it.

"Yeah, your problem not mine, Snaggletooth." I said cheekily. Hiyori's face goes red with rage, grabbed her sandal then flung it full force at my face.

Oww.

* * *

**Hiyori's POV**

Shinji, that bastard! Just loves pissing me off, that guy...

I walked over to him and took my sandal back. Haha, dumb idiot's passed out on the floor. But, I'm not worried. He'll be back to yell at me in five to ten seconds. I walked back over to my bench and resumed my game of Tetris.

My score so far is 112,433, and I don't have much space left to move the Tetris pieces around, so I guess I'm gonna lose soon...

You Lose.

Want to try again?

Yes No

I pressed the right button on the control pad then pressed A, ending the game. I took the DS card out and switched it with a game of Pac-Man (eh, what can I say I like playing retro video games. That doesn't mean I don't like other game like Resident Evil and Call of Duty. 'Cuz, believe me, it brings joy to my heart every time I nuke a bunch of Nazi-Zombies and the occasional noob).

"Ugh...What the hell was that for, Hiyori?!" You see? Shinji's fine.

"It was for you being an idiot, idiot," I said, more focused on running away from ghost thingies than arguing with the idiot.

"No reason for you to chuck your stinkin' sandal in my face!"

"Hey! My feet do not fucking smell!" I yelled. Shinji smirked and pinched his nose shut and stuck his tongue out at me.

Okay, time to kick some ass.

* * *

**Toushirou's POV**

"Take that, you jackass!"

Keep it down...

"Augh! My nose!"

"Hah. That's what you get, idiot."

"You almost broke my nose, you bitch!"

Jeez. Can't even take a nap...

"Hey! Don't call me a b-"

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted at them. Hiyori and Shinji stopped in the midst of their argument and looked over at me funnily. What? Do I have slobber on my face or something?

"Toushirou! You've woken up!" Shinji exclaimed. No, really? Hiyori pushed him away then walked over to me.

"How's your leg?" she questioned. I shrugged. It was aching before from when that crazy chick ran into me.

"Better," I answered. She nodded then went back to her bench to resume her game again. After Hiyori left, Shinji came up to me with a stupid grin on his face.

"Guess what!" I sighed.

"What?" his grin disappeared and returned to his usual deadpan look.

"I've just met my first love," I rolled my eyes; I could hear Hiyori muttering angrily over at her bench.

"Really, Shinji? Who is it?" I decided to play along. Shinji put a finger to his chin in response.

"Uhm, well, I don't know her name, but she's real cute!"

"Is she now..." His stupid grin returned.

"Yup. She's a bit short, though. Kinda like you." GLARE. "And she's got these bright purple eyes and black hair with one bang across her face."

"Wow." I said with a dash a sarcasm, as I walked over to the small, blue mini-fridge we have on the corner near the electric outlet. I opened it only to find its contents empty. A small sticky note was stuck inside with Hiyori's messy handwriting.

'SHINJI! GO GET MORE MOUNTAIN DEW! I KNOW YOU DRANK THE LAST ONE! (WHICH WAS MINE!!!) IF YOU DON'T I'LL SET YOUR HAIR ON FIRE!'

I sighed. I really was very thirsty at the moment.

"Oi! Kensei! Where's the school vending machine?" I asked. Kensei looked up from his game of cards he was playing with Mashiro. I chuckled to myself, looked like Mashiro was winning.

"I think it's on the second floor." I nodded and headed towards the exit.

---

Stupid, stupid, machine! Why won't you take my dollar!? It's not wrinkly or anything!

I fed my dollar to the piece of crap for the fifth time, but the thing just spat it out back at me. Dammit! That's it! I punched the vending machine and like magic, a cold can of Mountain Dew rolled out.

Huh, violence really_ is_ the answer.

I opened the can and lifted it to my lips to take a sip.

"Young man, why are you not in class?" a feminine voice asked from behind me causing the hair on my neck to stand straight up. I turned to see who it was. Unohana Retsu, the Health teacher. Before I could answer, she spoke again. "You seem to be lost. What class do you have now?" she asked with warm smile. For some reason that smile froze my internal organs.

"Uh...P-political Science...?" I stuttered out. She walked up to me and took hold of my arm (Must not freak out!).

"Alright then, I'll direct you there," she said, pulling me to the right. I followed, not that I had much of a choice...

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

My life sucks. The pink detention slip I'm holding in my hands feels like it's made of broken glass.

_Detention for- _Kuchiki Rukia

_Homeroom Teacher- _Kenpachi Zaraki

_Reason-_ late to class

_Type- _lunch detention

_Signed- _S.K.

Stupid Komamura-sensei. Can't he just cut me a break? I mean, it is just the first day of school.

Hmph, well, I've got bigger problems to worry about. Thanks to this lovely detention slip, I'm late to class. And Old Man Yamamoto is ten-times more strict than Komamura.

Wait, what am I doing pacing around my locker for?

I better get going!

* * *

**Toushirou's POV**

Could this be any more boring...?

I've been sitting in this desk for maybe seven minutes and I'm bored as shit. Dammit, I can't believe I just let that teacher push me around like that!

---

_Script Simulation of Previous Events_

_- Curtains rise... -_

*Toushirou and Unohana enter class*

*Yamamoto pauses from his lecture and greets the two*

Yamamoto- Oh, Unohana-san and... oh, Hitsugaya-kun, welcome. *beard smile*

Unohana- Yes, thank you. I'm just here to drop off this lost student to your class. I'm sorry for the intrusion. *smiles back*

Yamamoto- Ah, yes, of course. Thank you. ...Hitsugaya-kun. What a pleasant surprise to have you actually attending class. *beard smiles again but with evil glint in the eye*

Toushirou- *thinking* What the hell does he mean by that? And what's with that look in his eye?

Yamamoto- Please, take a seat up front. *moves hand towards empty seat up front*

Toushirou- *does as told*

Students in the back- *snickers*

Toushirou- *GLARE*

*silence*

Unohana- Ahem, well, I'll be going now. Hitsugaya-kun. Please do as told...*smiles* *temperature simultaneously falls ten degrees*

Toushirou- *thinking* Holy crap. My blood stopped moving for moment there.

Unohana- *exits*

The End.

_- Curtains close -_

_- Audience applause -_

---

Damn, that woman is scary. Well, anyways, since the old man put me up in front, I can't fall asleep like I usually would during this kind of a situation. And he's strategically placed me between two of his "Teacher's Pets" so they can keep an eye on me. This guy should be a military general or something.

I glanced over at the teacher whose still lecturing away. Shouldn't he be turning around every so often to make sure no students are misbehaving or something? I mean, not that I care.

"-and in conclusion this project will be at least forty-five percent of your final grade in this class, so be wary. For this project you'll be put together in groups of two, and I will choose you partners, so don't even ask (brr, that's cold). You and your partner will choose a subject, research it, and construct your ideal project. All this will be within the duration of the next three months. I am giving you this amount of time because I want to ensure that you all will put your best effort, intellect, and creativity into this. If any of you decide to be smart and hand in a last-minute makeshift project, I WILL fail you."

Good grief, way to go with the pressure, old man. But, seriously, being stuck with any of these losers (no offense to them, but to be taking Political Science as your first elective, do you not have a life?) for three months would be like jail time at Alcatraz.

Shit, he's already done picking partners for most of the class. I gotta find an escape route. Fast.

Suddenly, the door opens and some random girl comes in panting, face red from running, barely managing to carry her books from falling out of her hands. Hmph, I'd feel more sympathetic if I wasn't in a crisis like this.

...Wait a minute.

That girl looks kinda familiar. Have I...yeah, yeah. I think I have. She's the girl who ran into me earlier this morning and the reason why my side's been hurting like a bitch since then. Oh, well, she's noticed me. Huh, and she's still angry. I give her a smirk. Hoh, that pissed her off. For kicks I continued to make little facial expressions that further increased her anger.

By now, some of the other kids have noticed my egging her on and have begun whispering. Which, also pisses her off (jeez, she needs to chill).

The teacher also notices and a small glint appears in his eyes.

"You two! Hitsugaya and Kuchiki, the both of you willl be partners!"

Oh....shit.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Part....ners....?

WHAT IN THE WORLD FOR?!

* * *

A/N- It's a long chapter isn't it? Hehe, I put a lot of effort into this one, hope it shows! Well, please leave me a review telling me your thoughts and feelings!!!

(Cookies and other good tasting stuff to those who review! ^o^)


End file.
